


Wanna Bet?

by araniladin



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Gambling, Gamer AU - Freeform, RWBY Rarepair Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araniladin/pseuds/araniladin
Summary: CrescentRose, an up and coming streamer, and BunnyQueen, one of Beacon's most famous streamer, have their friendly rivalry blow up





	1. Chapter 1

“Turns out, I’m a badass,” Ruby said, pushing away from her keyboard.

“You just got lucky,” Velvet’s voice said through Ruby’s headset.

“Seven out of nine times?” Ruby pushed as much snark as she could into her voice. “Admit it, you’ve been dethroned; the reign of BunnyQueen is at an end, now it’s time for CrescentRose to take your place.”

“Girl, you don’t have what it takes to actually remove me from my spot,” Velvet snorted. “I’m still the most popular steamer in the world. Come on to my stream, and let’s see how well you can handle that pressure.”

“I think you’re just mad I beat you,” Ruby singsonged into her mic. “Getting old, those wrist starting to pop, the boys not looking at you like do the younger things.”

A sharp bark of a laugh. “Bitch, I’m two years older than you. Like I care what the boys think. And my wrist could still make you scream.”

The line went silent.

“I’m not sure if I should be scared or aroused,” Ruby said with a forced giggle.

“Let’s just say that it was meant to be aggressively sexy, but I’m a bit out of practice flirting with cute girls,” Velvet said.

“Stoooop,” Ruby said. “When have you actually ever seen me?”

“You keep posting things to your social media, plus we met at Con last year, although you were a bit drunk.” The voice on the other end sounded amused.

“Oh my Oum,” Ruby said covering her face, even though she was alone in her room. “Yeah, I got drunk trying to work up the courage to talk to you…” Ruby muttered that last bit into her mic.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” Ruby heard a giggle before the mic died.

“You heard me,” Ruby bit back, but her cheeks heated.

“Maybe, but I wanted to hear it again. Oh, I have a great idea...” From the wickedness of that comment, Ruby knew it to be a bad idea.

“I’m scared to ask, but what?”

“Come on to my stream. We’ll have a real gaming marathon, see how much of a badass you truly are,” Velvet said. “If you win, I’ll… I’ll host you for a month and reblog all your silly posts.”

“All of them?” Ruby said, grinning. “No matter what?”

“Yes, but you still have to beat me in a twenty-four-hour stream.”

“Twenty-four hours? Wait, what?” Ruby panicked. “Uh, what happens if you win?” Ruby’s heart pounded in her chest.

“You owe me a date. I know you live nearby,” Velvet said. “I’ll take you out to a nice dinner, we can walk along the boardwalk, and maybe I’ll even give you a kiss for being such a gracious loser.”

Ruby worried at her lower lip. “I get a kiss if I lose?”

The laugh made Ruby blush harder. “Would you like one if you win as well?” Velvet asked. “I figured someone just starting out would like the boost; but hey, if you want your win to be that, I’m not complaining.”

“No, no,” Ruby said. “I’ll play your game with your rules, just... we have our chats pick the games? Half from mine, half from yours?”

A thoughtful hum filled Ruby’s ears. “That works, although for a battle stream like this, I think you should have a camera active. No cheating. Since I always have an active camera, that feels fair.”

Ruby worked her mouth a few times, nodding before realizing that Velvet couldn’t see that. “Okay, but you can’t complain and say my cuteness distracted you. I’m going to kick your ass.”

“You’re going to try and fail. Next week?” Velvet asked. Ruby heard a breathlessness to her voice; was she excited about the match, or that Ruby agreed?

“Yeah, sounds good. Give our people time to vote and stuff.” Ruby pulled out her scroll, tabbing away at a new post.

“You do have a camera, right?”

“Uh huh, this is my sister’s old rig, she does cam work….” Ruby coughed, “...she does videos for the web.”

“Want to run a quick test, make sure it all works?” Something in Velvet’s voice sounded excited.

“What, do you want to play strip FortRight or something?” Ruby teased.

Silence from the other end of the mic.

“I mean, I wouldn’t say no,” Velvet teased. “Get your camera ready, and let’s see if I can beat you one last time.”

Ruby smirked, trying to find where her sister hid the drivers. “You’re on, but I wouldn’t bet on it.”


	2. You wanna go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game time, Ruby and Velvet duke it out for their bet.

“And as we enter the last game of our twenty four hour marathon, I’m ahead by five points,” Velvet said through Ruby’s headset. “Honestly, I’m surprised you’re still awake, isn’t it past your bedtime.”

Ruby ignored the tease, sipping at her cold coffee. “Laugh it up, rabbit girl, the last game is mine. My subscribers know me and we’re playing Sniper Elite’s multiplayer. You’re going down, and I’m going to make you post as many cringy memes as possible.”

“Hah, you’ve have to win every round, and you have never stomped me that badly,” Velvet said. She sipped from her own cup, a thick tea that congleaded into a sludge. “Quick break before we start? I need to use the restroom and from that face you’re making, you need some coffee, not that it’ll help.” The grin Velvet flashed at the webcam sped Ruby’s heart up. She had to win, this is what she needed.

But damn, a date with Velvet? She always had a crush on the streamer, one of the reasons she herself had started streaming. Velvet had brought her onto her stream for a few party games. Sometimes with other newbie streamers, but also with some of the elities of the industry.

Now Ruby was doing a twenty four hour stream for the chance to have a date with Velvet. Or, if Ruby wins, to have her host her for a month and reblog and retweet all her things. Both of these things were awesome.

“Yeah, I also need a bathroom break. Ten minutes?” Ruby said, pulling up her overlay.

“Sure, see ya in ten...second place.” The click of a headset coming to rest on a table told Ruby Velvet got in the last word.

“Bitch,” she said to no one, but she smiled. Standing, she stretched. Her rig kept her legs warm, so she wore shorts, but her baggy red sweater hung down to her thighs. She pulled at the rumbled clothing. Maybe a change of clothes as well?

Running a hand through her hair, it stuck up every way. She looked a mess, and the bathroom mirror would confirm that. Even after twenty four hours, Velvet still looked good. Her hair a bit frazzled, bags under her eyes, but even now, the woman was beautiful. Like Velvet, BunnyQueen, would actually want to date her. It had to be a prank of some sort.

Using the restroom and splashing some water on her face to wake herself up, Ruby kept her eyes off the mirror. She stepped out of the bathroom and right into her sister.

Ruby steppd back from walking into her sister’s chest, the warm satin of Yang’s robes feeling nice under her cheek. She needed sleep. 

Yang smelt of strawberries and her damp hair told Ruby she had finished her session in front of a webcam. Ruby blushed at the thought of what her sister did, but she brought in good money for the two of them. Plus it let Yang earn her degree without being beholden to anyone else’s schedule.

“Wow, hey, I figured you might be in need of a pick me up,” Yang said, holding out a steaming cup of coffee. It was that perfect pale brown and Ruby could smell the sugar in it.

“Oh, thanks,” Ruby said, sipping it. The warmth spread through her, and she could feel the caffiene lighting up her brain. “I really needed that, she was kicking my ass.”

“I saw, my stream was us watching you get your ass handed to you.” Yang flipped a wet strand of hair over her shoulder as Ruby blushed.

“You didn’t? Please tell me you didn’t-” Yang’s smirk cut her off, Ruby letting out a groan. “Did you make part of the show?”

Yang nodded. “I did, and I have to say, at least one of us benefited from you being distracted by your crush.”

The blood rushing to her head made Ruby want to sit down. “I mean, it’s not like that, she’s just so cool, and beautiful. And I know you like her too.” Ruby stumbled out, sipping her coffee to hide her blush.

“I like everyone,” Yang said. “That’s what being pan is, silly. But you know she likes you too.”

Ruby swallowed her coffee before she could spray it across Yang. “She does not, she’s cool, and cute, and I’m just… not that.”

“Sis, come on, she said if she beats you, you’ll go on a date.” Yang wrapped an arm around Ruby’s shoulder, leading them back to Ruby’s room. “I think that means she likes you.”

“What if it’s a trick? I mean, who would want to date me?” Ruby kept her head down, in her mug.

“I swear, you’re as bad as Uncle Qrow. Can’t see what’s in front of you.” Yang rolled her eyes. “I’ve been watching you two. She keeps getting distracted when you make your serious face.”

“My what face?” Ruby asked. “I don’t have a serious face, I’m a trickster, I don’t do serious.”

Yang laughed. “When you get all focused and stuff, you scrunch up your nose, narrow your eyes and really lean in. You did it a lot during that racing game, and BunnyQueen looked more at you than the road. That’s why she kept crashing, she kept looking at you, not the road.”

“Maybe she was just laughing at me?” Ruby said, not believing anyone could find her cute.

“Pssh, trust me, I know that look, she had a little half smile and would sigh. Girl has it bad for you.”

Ruby pushed her sister away, keeping the coffee safe. “You lie. I mean, no way she thinks I’m cute.”

“Wanna bet?” Yang laughed. “You go on that date with her, and I’ll make sure the apartment is empty for the evening. Blake and Ilia said they want to do a-”

Ruby covered her ears. “I don’t want to hear about your filth.”

“You say that now, but when you want some pointers, you’ll come crawling back,” Yang opened Ruby’s door and pushed her in. “Go, win. Or… let her win, and let someone be nice to you for an evening.”

Ruby frowned, but closed her door. Velvet did not have a crush on her. She liked playing games, like Ruby, and she had great taste in anime and movies. Sending copies of them to Ruby meant they had something to talk about…

Well, fuck, maybe Velvet did have a crush on her.

Headphones back on, Ruby turned off her overlay and turned her webcam back on. Velvet had returned. The other streamer had changed, wearing a black tank top with a stitched heart in the middle of it, her lap covered with a blanket. She had brushed her hair, and her long brown hair hung down her back, her bangs framing her beautiful face.

Ruby shook her head. “You ready to lose?”

“Only if I fall asleep,” Velvet said, sending Ruby an invite to the game. “Are you ready?” Something in her voice hitched, but Ruby wondered if she imaged it.

“Let’s go!” Ruby said.

Velvet was an aggressive player. Strong out the gate, hammer hard on your opponent. Switch tactics all the time to batter down their defense. The woman had a ton of different ways of wearing her opponents down.

Ruby knew her flaw. Velvet was not very patient. Why take the time to line up a kill shot when carpet bombing the area also worked? Why play the long game when most games favored shorter plays?

Sniper Elite, however, was a waiting game. Hide, let the other person slip up first, and punish them for it.

Ruby took the first two games within a minute of starting, Velvet running around trying to flush Ruby out. The third game, Velvet learned her lesson, but a lucky trap and Ruby snagged a kill. 

The waiting also let Ruby watch Velvet play as well. Her eyes would dart to the webcam of Ruby, and whenever she did, her smile widen a bit. The second kill, Ruby darted her eyes to the webcam, and saw Velvet staring at her, grinning like a fool. Ruby felt bad for that kill, but it was a competition.

The fourth round, Velvet had a lock on the game. Ruby hunted the map for her, but it was like she disappeared. Sweat started to bead down Ruby’s neck, she wanted to win, this would be her big break.

“Hey, Rubs, how about we make this interesting?” Velvet said. “Last game, match point, winner takes all?”

“Wait, what?” Ruby pulled her head back from her monitor. Velvet smiled up at the cam, pressed on her mouse, and a small explosion not too far from Ruby went off. Another win for Ruby as Velvet killed herself. The kill cam showed Ruby that Velvet had her in her sights, that she could have won.

She was giving Ruby a chance to win? Why?

Yang’s voice echoed in Ruby’s head. “Girl has it bad for you.”

“Make it interesting. Real match point. You ready?” The final invite flashed up on the screen.

Ruby tucked her feet under her, leaned forward, and nodded. “You are going down.”

Velvet laughed, and they started.

Ruby focused, combing the map, leaving traps behind her, checking out all the good spots. Velvet never took any of them, and Ruby started to panic.

She scrunched up her nose, and kept an eye out.

She didn’t spot Velvet in the game, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Velvet look at the feed again. Her smile soften, and she let out that little sigh. Velvet had her. But where, and why not shot her?

She wanted to let Ruby win.

In the corner of her screen, Ruby saw her. She placed her crosshairs on the Velvet’s avatar. This was it. The last thing and Velvet would boost her career.

Or she could let her win, and get a date out of it. This stream had already boosted her sub count. But a date with her online crush?

Ruby let out a breath, aimed, and tapped her mouse.

The shot went wild, and before Velvet could copy her missed shot, Ruby stood up, taking the blow to the head. Velvet was going to let her win.

“Well, I guess that means you won,” Ruby said, smiling up into the webcam.

Velvet froze for a second, she plastered a smile across her face. “I’ll see ya Saturday night than, around 7?”


	3. The Smuttening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ruby having lost to Velvet, they have their date. And Velvet shows Ruby the benifits of losing...

“So, I took you out to a nice dinner,” Velvet said, moving her hand from Ruby’s to the small of her back. “And we went to the boardwalk-”

“Were I beat your ass at DDR,” Ruby said, her heart racing. “And thank you for the books, I can’t wait to read them.” Her hand squeezed on the handle of the bag. “I think we should do this again, it was a lot of fun.” Ruby’s free hand stood between them, Ruby not knowing what to do with it. Put it down, grab her keys, move it to Velvet’s back? Would that be too forward?

“Yes, we should,” Velvet stepped closer to Ruby, seeming to tower over her. Looking up, Ruby saw how plump and full Velvet’s lips were, the dark lipstick on them making them stand out. 

The hand with nothing to do reached up, brushing aside a strand of Velvet’s hair. Those perfect lips quirked up into a smile, and Ruby’s heart jumped into her throat. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been this intimately close to anyone.

Something beat against Ruby’s breasts. Velvet’s heart raced as much as her own. Her smirk, her calm demeanor, but it was a mask.

A deep breath, and channeling her inner Yang, Ruby spoke. “And didn’t you say I would get a kiss at the end of it all?”

Ruby wasn’t sure if her own heart started beating faster, or if it was Velvet’s. Not able to keep staring at Velvet’s lips, Ruby stared at their feet, Velvet's sleek heels, her own clunky boots. Why did she wear those, what was she thinking? Arryn save her, Velvet was not going to kiss her and she leave her alone at the door.

Velvet slid her finger under Ruby’s chin and tilted her head up. Ruby gulped right before Velvet’s warm, luscious lips pressed against hers. Both their hearts racing, connecting through the single point of their kiss, rabid beats as Velvet pulled Ruby against her. Ruby threading a hand through Velvet’s silky hair. Pressing up with her toes to feel more of Velvet, heart beating as one.

Upon which, the door opened.

Yang stood off to the side, as if she expected them to fall into the house. Velvet held Ruby with one hand around her back, the other still under her chin. Ruby had her hand wrapped in Velvet’s hair.

Ruby blinked as all the blood rushed into her cheeks as she turned around. “YANG!”

“Oh man, I thought for sure I’d get you with that.” Yang moved into the door frame. She wore a brown duster and a pair of white stockings with a pair of white flats. “I heard you two talking, but I couldn’t see anything through the peephole.”

Ruby buried her face in her hands. “Yang, I thought you said I could have the place to myself tonight?”

Behind her, Velvet stood up straighter. An arm wrapped around Ruby’s waist, resting on her stomach. The comforting gesture had Ruby pressing against Velvet.

“I just wanted to make sure you’d be okay,” Yang said, her grin taking on an evil tint as she turned in on Velvet. “Doing my sisterly duties. What are yours plans for my sister?”

Velvet slid another arm around Ruby and rested her head on Ruby’s shoulders. “Well, she didn’t mention that she would have the whole place to herself, but nothing she wouldn’t enjoy.”

The smile fell off Yang’s face, and she stared down at Velvet. “Well, good.” The smile reappeared. “You guys can use anything in my room.”

Yang leaned down to whisper into Ruby’s ear. “I left you a little present in your room. Have fun.” She kissed Ruby’s cheek and waved to them.

Ruby prayed for the ground to open under her and let her disappear. “Yaaaaaang, no. This isn’t like the vibrator present is it?”

Her sister laughed, waving a hand over her shoulder and disappeared down the stairs.

Velvet frowned at Yang’s retreating back. “Was she wearing anything under that jacket?”

“If she’s going to Blake’s...no.” Ruby sighed. Cutting off Velvet before she could ask about the vibrator gift. “Do you want to come in?”

Velvet kissed Ruby’s cheek. “I’d thought you would never ask. Lead the way.”

Giggling, Ruby pulled Velvet into her apartment. She slipped out of Velvet’s grasp as she closed the door. Her back to Velvet, she took a few deep breaths to slow down her heart. She worried what her sister had left in the bedroom. Hiding it before Velvet saw it would be the best plan. Maybe she would need to use the bathroom, and Ruby could remove whatever it was.

Those warm lips pressed against the back of Ruby’s neck, and her plan muddled.

“Do you want to see what your sister left you?” Velvet purred into Ruby’s ear. Teeth nipped Ruby’s earlobe. The sensation pulsed through her.

“I’m a bit afraid to see,” Ruby whimpered out.

“We can stay out here,” Velvet whispered. Her hands slide up Ruby, stripping off her jacket.

Ruby attempted to turn around, but Velvet pressed against her, trapping her against the door. Needy fingers tease along the edge of Ruby’s top, over her skin. Pushing her ass back against Velvet, Ruby whimpered.

“You are very lovely,” Velvet whispered into her ear. “I’ve wanted to do this for a while.” Her hands slid over Ruby’s skirt.

Ruby’s head rolled back at the touch. “I’ve wanted you to do this for awhile.” She bit her lower lip as she smiled at Velvet.

Grabbing Ruby’s top in one hand, Velvet pulled it off, exposing the lacy red bra she wore for their date. Her other hand pulled at the zipper on the skirt, removing that as well, showing that Ruby wore matching panties.

Blushing, Ruby covered herself, trying to hide against the door.

“Someone planned on getting lucky tonight,” Velvet said, reaching out to cup Ruby’s face.

“Do you...do you like them? It was Yang’s idea.” Ruby let Velvet turn her face up, although she kept her eyes down.

“I think you look wonderful in them.” Velvet kissed Ruby. She grabbed Ruby by the hips, pulling her off the floor. 

Wrapping her arms around Velvet as she kissed Ruby again, holding her up against the wall. Realizing that Velvet supported her, Ruby moved her arms down Velvet’s back. The zipper to her dress was easy to find, but each kiss, each touch from Velvet distracted Ruby. The zipper moved an inch up for every two she pulled it down.

The hands under her thighs shifted, and Ruby lifted higher on the door. Velvet kisses down from her lips, across her neck, over her shoulder. Ruby moaned, her hands not working as the back of Velvet's dress parts under her fingers.

Stopping, Velvet grinned up at Ruby. Taking the time to collect her thoughts, Ruby grabbed the zipper and yanked down. Laughing, Velvet planted a kiss between Ruby's breasts, nipping at the exposed flesh along the top.

Pushing at the straps of her dress, Ruby failed to remove it as Velvet wrapped her teeth around Ruby's bra and bites down. The padding of the bra dampens the bite, but Ruby felt it. Her back arched, pressing her chest against Velvet's face.

Wrapping her boot clad feet around the Velvet's waist, Ruby reached around and pulled at the dress.

“Off, off, off,” Ruby muttered to herself. Velvet laughed from between her breasts.

Stepping away from the door, Velvet dropped Ruby onto her feet. Turning around, she pulled the zipper down farther, sliding off first one strap, than the other. Walking away from Ruby, she let the dress fall off. Black straps of her bra matched the thong that she wore. Her thigh highs darkened her legs and Ruby stumbled after her.

Looking over her shoulder, Velvet smirked as she undid the clasp of her bra, sliding one strap off her shoulder, than the other, holding the cups to her breasts as she walked away. One hand covered her breasts as Velvet held the bra out to one side, letting it fall to the ground.

Her long legs in those heels as she walked away distracted Ruby. Velvet walked to the couch, sitting and crossing her legs. The sight of Velvet, topless, on her couch, dropped Ruby to her knees.

Grinning, Velvet crooked a finger at Ruby, summoning her closer. Ruby scrambled to her feet, but Velvet held a hand up. “You lost, I think you should crawl.” She leaned back on the couch, spreading her arms across the top.

“I let you win,” Ruby said from her knees as she crawled forward.

Flashing her teeth in a way that stuttered Ruby’s crawling, Velvet laughed. “Oh, I know you did. But you choose to lose rather than ask me out afterwards. I’m going to enjoy that as long as I can.”

Ruby stopped when she hit Velvet’s knees, resting her hands on them. “I beat you tonight,” Ruby pouted.

Leaning forward and tilting Ruby’s head up, Velvet kissed her slowly on the lips. “I think the night is young, and you might enjoy being… beneath me.”

Closing her eyes as Velvet kissed her, Ruby whimpered when those soft lips left hers. One dark leg wrapped around Ruby’s shoulder, pulling her between them. Ruby’s breath caught in her throat as the heat between those thick thighs enclosed her head.

“For your victory tonight,” Velvet said, stroking Ruby’s hair.

Turning her head, Ruby kissed the inside of Velvet’s thighs, above the top of her stockings. She kissed the other side, leaning in and diving in, the musky scent of Velvet drawing her closer.

A single finger pressed against her forward, stopping Ruby from wetness she could see on the thong. “Not just yet, take it slow.” Velvet lean back against the couch, spreading her legs a little wider.

Growling, Ruby kissed the inside of Velvet’s thighs again, running her tongue along the strong muscles there. For a streamer, Velvet never missed leg day. Watching her head roll, stroking Ruby’s hair, making little cooing sounds when Ruby found a sensitive spot.

The musky scent of arousal increased, filling Ruby’s nose, her mouth. She wanted to taste it, but everytime she tried to move close, Velvet would squeeze those milky thighs around her head.

The kisses became nips, Ruby pouting as Velvet denied her. The little cooing sounds became moans, the petting becoming heavy. Both legs encircled her head, Velvet scooting her ass up to present her core to Ruby.

Thinking that this was permission, Ruby dove for the cause of the those alluring scent.

The hand on her hair grabbed a fistful of hair, and Ruby whimpered as it brought her up short.

“Not yet,” Velvet said, breathless. She moved her legs off Ruby’s shoulders, sliding her hands under Ruby’s arms and lifting her into her lap.

“My boots!” Ruby reached down to unbuckle them, but Velvet grabbed her hands.

“Leave them on,” she said, kissing Ruby. “I think they’ll look sexy wrapped around my head later.”

Ruby giggled, wrapping her arms around Velvet’s neck. Burying her face in Velvet’s breasts, Ruby rubbed against them, seeking out her nipple as Velvet ran her hands over Ruby’s body.

The snap and release of her own bra let Ruby release her own moan of pleasure. The bra fit well, and she loved how it looked on her, giving her small breasts a needed lift, but being free of it felt good. 

Velvet pulled it off, dropping it at her feet. One hand cradled around Ruby’s head, the other caressed her stomach. Warm fingers traced over her hips, across the tops of her legs, looping back.

“Open up,” Velvet whispered into Ruby’s ear, stroking the top of her wet panties.

“No,” Ruby said, peeking up from between Velvet’s breasts. The grin she shot up from between them made Velvet laugh.

“Ruuuuuby,” Velvet warned, her hand pulling on Ruby’s hair.

A little hiss told Velvet to back off on that. Ruby nuzzled back when Velvet let her hair go.

“Sorry,” Velvet said, kissing the top of Ruby’s head.

“Do you like getting your hair pulled?” Ruby asked, one eye peeking up.

Velvet shrugged. “I normally get my back clawed up, not so much with the hair.”

A finger traced patterns over Velvet’s thigh. “I don’t think I like it very much. How about just heavy petting and clawing?” The laugh bubbled against Velvet’s chest.

She ran a hand over Ruby’s hair, pulling her face back from her chest. Those lips against Ruby’s warmed her to her toes. The tongue sparked a bit of surprised, but it let the kiss deepen.

Sighing, Ruby relaxed against Velvet.

She didn’t stop the fingers from moving between her legs this time. Her hands reached up, cupping Velvet’s face, drawing her down into the kiss.

Those strong fingers traced Ruby’s sex, the wet cloth pressing against her. Thumb pressing down gently on her clit caused Ruby to jump, but Velvet released it.

Nuzzling her head against Velvet’s neck, she bit down when those fingers pressed against the cloth of her panties again. Raising her hips up, Ruby moaned out Velvet’s name.

One hand craddling her back, Velvet slid her fingers under the panties. The fingers felt hot on her sex, Ruby pulling herself tigher against Velvet. Pulling the panties aside, Velvet ran a finger along Ruby’s slit.

The shiver caused Velvet to smile. Her next stroke pressed in, tips of her fingers soaking in Ruby’s wetness.

Quieting her moans, Ruby bit down on Velvet’s neck again. Her fingers clawed into Velvet’s back, causing her to let out a low moan of her own.

A single finger pressed against Ruby’s opening, easing into her. Ruby bit down hard on Velvet’s neck, fingers clawing at her shoulders.

Slow as sin, Velvet pushed her finger into Ruby. The first knuckle had Ruby panting, burying her face in Velvet’s neck, kissing and biting as Velvet twisted it.

At the second knuckle, Ruby made wordless cries, rocking her hips against Velvet, trying to speed her up. Each rock forward, Velvet pulled her finger back. She set the pace, Ruby moaning for her to go faster.

As Ruby’s slit wrapped around the whole finger, Velvet crooked it up. The tip of her finger found the rough spot inside. Placing her thumb over Ruby’s clit, Velvet pressed down on both those spots.

The bite mark Ruby left on Velvet’s neck had her yelping in surprised, although it turned into a moan. Ruby responded in kind and whimpered into her neck, trying to keep quiet.

Her moans increased as she buried her face in Velvet’s neck. The whimper as Velvet pulled an orgasm from her left a mess on Velvet’s lap.  
Pulling out her finger, Velvet licked it clean. “Hmm, you taste good, I think I might have to have some more.”

Taking deep breaths, Ruby tried to speak. After a few failed moments, she shook her head. “I’m not sure if I can do that again so soon.”

Cradling Ruby, Velvet stroked her hair. “I’m sorry, catch your breath. Water?”

Ruby nodded, and Velvet slid her off her lap, onto the couch. Walking towards the kitchen, Ruby watched that butt jiggle in the thong.

Velvet stopped, and smirked over her shoulder at Ruby. Hooking her thumbs in the side of her thong, she bent over. Peeling the underwear from her wet silt, Ruby saw how it clinged. Saw all of it.

Leaving it at her feet, Velvet stood and walked into the kitchen.

Ruby breathed heavily on the couch, wondering if she died and gone to heaven.

As Velvet dug through her kitchen, hunting down a glass and seeing if they had ice, Ruby vowed to return this feeling to Velvet.

Cause than maybe Velvet would want to be her girlfriend.

They already hung out a lot as it was, over the internet. Velvet did live close by as well. This wouldn’t be like the thing with Penny.

Sighing, Ruby snuggled more into the couch. She started shivering, the sweat from before starting to chill her.

“Here, drink up.” Velvet held out a glass of water, a few ice cubes bobbing at the top,

“Thanks.” Ruby held the glass to her lips and downed half it without thinking. The thirst was real. The cold water sent another shiver down Ruby’s spine.

Arms wrapped around Ruby, and she was settled back in Velvet’s lap. “You cold?”

Ruby nodded, sipping at the water as her voice disappeared again. Velvet was hot in more than one sense of the word.

“Got any blankets?” Velvet asked. Her concern filled Ruby with a sense of hope. She didn’t think this date had been a bad idea, but maybe Velvet really did have feelings for her.

“My, uh my bedroom,” Ruby said, blushing.

“Want me to get you one from there?” Velvet asked. Her voice held honesty, but when Ruby looked up, the smirk brought all the blood to her face.

“I can..I can go get it.” As she stood, Velvet stayed right behind her.

“I’d love to see your room,” Velvet purred into Ruby’s ear. Ruby was pretty sure she could describe the term weak knees from personal experience now.

“Well, I mean, its a bit of a mess…” Ruby shot her glance downward. Why hadn’t I cleaned it before? Because this feels like a dream…

Velvet drapped herself over Ruby. “I was in that stream, I saw how bad your room was.” Her voice became huskier. “We could still make it messier.” 

Ruby dragged Velvet into the hallway that contained her and her sister’s room. As they passed Yang’s door, the heavy soundproofing on it raised Velvet’s eyebrows.

Ruby blushed, and said nothing, pushing open her own door.

Her bed was pushed against one wall, her computer opposite it. White walls were covered in all sorts of posters and scrolls. Movies, games, a few prints Yang had made of fanart that Ruby liked. 

The floor was covered in clothes, Discarded hoodies and tank tops, shorts and socks, bras draped over a chair in the corner.

Scanning the clothes hamper she called a floor, Ruby sighed when she saw none of her panties where among the litter on the floor. Or any of her more embarrassing shirts.

Velvet ignored all of that, staring at the box that sat in the middle of Ruby’s bed. Black and red wrapping, a little bow on the top.

At least it wasn’t the like the last gift Yang had left Ruby, in which she had wrapped that vibrator up in a way that it could have only been a vibrator. 

Which laid tucked into a box under her bed. Where she planned on leaving it.

Velvet approached the box, eying it with hungry anticipation. “Come on, you have to open it.”

Ruby eyed it wearily. “My sister, the cam girl, giving me a gift when I said I’d bring a date home has me antsy.”

“Ruby, I’m naked, your mostly naked, and no matter what’s in that box, I’m going to have my legs wrapped around your head.” Velvet laughed at Ruby’s shocked expression. “Open it up, it’ll be fun no matter what.”

Sitting on the bed, Ruby pulled the box into her lap. 

Velvet jumped onto her bed, and sat behind her. Arms wrapped around Ruby, Velvet rested her head on her shoulder. She seemed to want to know what was in the box as much as Ruby did not.

The paper peeled away to reveal a brown box, unmarked, and scary. Grabbing a knife from her night stand, Ruby cut the tape off the top and opened it.

“Barbra save us all, that is awesome,” Velvet laughed. Inside the box, a long, thick, double ended dildo lay wrapped in its packaging. A small bottle of lube, and a note with “Unused ;D” written on it sat among it.

“Uh…” Ruby said, eyes wide. She thought these things only existed in pornos. But her sister had bought her one. 

“You want to use it?” Velvet’s voice was breathless in her ear.

“I...um I’ve never used one like this before.” Ruby wanted to hide, scared that Velvet would mock her for being so ignorant.

“Oh, than you are in for a treat.” Reaching into the box, Velvet pulled it out. It flexed in her hand, maybe a foot and a half long, Velvet able to wrap her hand around it easily.

“You sure?” Ruby asked.

“Well, if you want to,” Velvet said, putting it down. She leaned forward and kissed Ruby. “If that is a bit much for a first date, we can always save it for another time.”

Ruby’s eyes widen. “Another time?”

“I assume you’d like another date,” Velvet said. She inspected the dildo, but Ruby had the sense that she was purposely not looking at her. “I got you those books, we could talk about them, or that new Granite Studio game that comes out next week.”

Crawling into Velvet’s lap, Ruby took the dildo from her and kissed her. Velvet’s eyes widen, closing as Ruby pulled her tight. Smiling into the kiss, Ruby watched the joy spread over Velvet’s face. The way her body molded against hers, the softening of the tension around her eyes, those strong fingers placed on Ruby’s hips.

Breaking the kiss, Ruby smile wide. “I’d love a second date.” Her voice husky with need.

Velvet pushed her down, into the bed. Ruby whooped with glee before Velvet kissed her, cutting it off. Those hands on her hips hooked into Ruby’s lacy panties, tugging down hard. They hit the top of Ruby’s boots, and Velvet groaned.

“Fucking hell,” Velvet muttered. Ruby reached down, unbuckling the straps and kicking off the boots. Her panties flew away, landing somewhere in the mess of her room.

Removing the dildo from its packaging, Ruby handed it back to Velvet. “Can you, uh, show me? I have no idea how to use it.” She blushed, but Velvet kissed her cheek.

“No problem. If you feel uncomfortable, say something and we’ll do something different.”

Ruby nodded.

Grabbing the lube from the box, Velvet placed a bit on one of the dildo, stroking it down. Once the toy was wet, she leaned back, spreading her legs wide. Ruby reached up, grabbing her wrist before she brought the toy down.

“May I?” Ruby asked, her eyes staring at the dripping sex of the other woman.

Velvet bit her lip as she nodded.

Eager, Ruby dove between her legs, kissing up Velvet’s thighs. She ran her tongue over Velvet's heated sex, moaning at the taste. She wrapped her lips around Velvet's clit, humming a bit.

Velvet’s legs squeezed around Ruby, drawing her in closer. Pushing a single finger into Velvet, Ruby stroked the inside of her slit. Remembering the pleasure Velvet gave her, Ruby crooked her finger, and sought that rough patch. Her tongue and her lips teased Velvet’s clit and outer lips.

Leaning against the wall, Velvet settled down, stroking Ruby’s hair, guiding her face with little pushes and nudges. She laughed when Ruby’s eyes widen at watching Velvet play with her own nipple, pulling it out, twisting it. 

When Ruby lifted her head from between Velvet’s legs, Velvet pushed it back down. “Focus, I’m close.” Her voice low and with that rasp of someone near, Ruby doubled down. Her tongue joined her finger, swirling around inside Velvet.

Remembering something Yang told her, Ruby started writing her name with her tongue inside Velvet. 

As she started writing out her screen name, Velvet giggled, grabbing the back of her head. “Hmm, I love that trick, do my name next.”

Ruby finished drawing her name out with her tongue, moving onto Velvet’s. At the second V, Velvet curled around Ruby’s head, hugging it tight. She shook, her sex hot and wet.

Some of it lands on Ruby’s tongue, and she lapped it up, trying to catch all of it as Velvet moans above her.

Two hands lift Ruby up from between Velvet’s legs. Warm lips slide against hers, parting them with her tongue. Ruby melted against Velvet, enjoying the kiss as Velvet trembles a bit.

“That...that felt really good. You ready for more?” Velvet’s voice rasped as she spoke, and it sent shivers down Ruby’s spine.

After she nodded, Velvet pushed Ruby onto her back, grabbing the dildo again. She rubbed more of the lube onto the whole thing, coating all of it. Easing one end into herself, Velvet’s mouth formed a small o, pleasure shaking her thighs before she eased enough of it into her that it stayed when she let go.

“Lay back, spread your legs, and let me put it into you.” Velvet’s voice, either from the anticipation of what was about to happen, or just the feeling of the toy inside her, had dropped into a rich, husky tone.

Laying on her pillows, Ruby spread her legs as told. Velvet straddled one, her hand around the toy as she guided it into Ruby. The tip of it parted her lips, and between the lube and her own excitement, it slid in easily. The pressure of it inside her, the slight chill of it, the warmth of Velvet on top of her, Ruby’s mind shorted out.

A hand on her cheek brought her back. Velvet watched her with a look of concern. “You okay?”

Ruby nodded. “Yeah, sorry, just new experience, and a bit overstimulated. But don’t stop.”

Rocking her hips forward, the toy drove gently into Ruby. Velvet grabbed Ruby’s top thigh and drapped it over her leg. It put pressure on the toy, pressing it up against Ruby’s slit. Velvet’s leg drapped over Ruby’s thigh, and the pressure of it rubbed against her clit as they both started rocking.

The gentle nudges, the slight in and out, it started to build up. Ruby laid back, covering her face with an arm as she whimpered. This was new and it felt great. Velvet grabbed her other hand, holding it as she started rocking faster, harder. Their sexes rubbing against each other.

Velvet laid back, her arm dripping below the bed as she moaned. Ruby heard the sound of a box moving, but ignored it, lost in the feeling of Velvet rubbing against her, rubbing back, harder, faster.

“Oh my, what’s this?”

Ruby uncovered her eyes as Velvet let go of her hand. She held Ruby’s vibrator.

 

“Uh, my..” Ruby cut herself off with a moan as Velvet rocked her hips against the toy. “My back massager?”

Velvet held it up to her mouth and licked the tip of it. That sent a shiver down Ruby’s spine.

“I don’t think you used this on your back,” Velvet said. She pressed the power button, and it started vibrating. “Hmm, I think you used it...here.”

Touching it against Ruby’s clit, the other woman froze as the pleasure shot through her. She opened her mouth, but all that came out was a moan, her hips arching to meet the vibrator..

Ruby missed the look of pleasure of Velvet’s face, the vibrator working through the dildo as well. She pulled it away from Ruby’s clit to use it on her own sex. This let Ruby catch her breath, but before she could gather enough to speak, Velvet placed it back on Ruby’s clit.

She teased Ruby like this for some time. Rolling her hips against her, teasing Ruby’s clit right before she peeked, and pulling away.

Grabbing Velvet’s hand, she held it against her clit. “Don’t you dare stop,” Ruby moaned. Her whole body shook. Velvet reached down, grabbed the dildo, and held it as she forced it deep into herself. The vibrator touched both of them, and Velvet moaned and panted with Ruby.

Having to let go as the orgasm washed through her, Ruby fell back onto the pile of pillows, shaking and trembling. She pushed the vibrator away, although she held onto Velvet’s hand.

The dildo pressed up into her, sending Ruby into another crying orgasm before it left her. She could hear similar sounds coming from Velvet. The wet sound of the dildo hitting the ground, the vibrator stopping, and than warm arms wrapped around Ruby.

Sunlight peeked through the curtains, onto Ruby’s face, waking her. Her back was warm, and she could feel Velvet’s breath on her neck.

Rolling around in the embrace, Ruby lay face to face with her. The other woman slept with a small smile on her face. Ruby kissed her before cuddling closer.

Velvet squeezed tighter, although she never opened her eyes.

“I think I won again,” Ruby said, nuzzling into Velvet’s neck.

Velvet kissed the top of Ruby’s head. “Wanna bet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being a part of this. I had a lot of fun, I got to write a fun little crack ship, and I got to show the world that, of everyone, Velvet is the topist top around. It got a bit long, but I hit a few grooves writing this, and I indulged a few people's fetishes for them. Hang out, check out a few other stories, there will be more smut and lemon from me

**Author's Note:**

> Next week, I'm out of town, so you'll got two weeks to get this to 40 for a bit more of spicy conclusion. I'll write out the date no matter how many kudos now, and I really want to, this was a fun story


End file.
